It is well-known that many of the safety hazards of cellular telephone use could be alleviated by utilizing automatic speech recognition. While telephone-based speech recognition systems are known, cellular voice dialing over a mobile telephone exchange ("MTX") presents significant challenges for two basic reasons. First, the recognition technology must accommodate a tremendous range of both remotely-mounted and hand held microphone types. Second, the signal may be band-limited and degraded in transmission to the MTX where the recognition system will be located. Most voice controlled dialers in the prior art, have been unsuccessful in achieving a sufficient accuracy in recognizing phone numbers spoken in the cellular environment for good user satisfaction.
There is therefore a need for voice recognition systems for use in the cellular network environment that facilitate the use of voice-dialing by providing good error correction features.